


Smoke and Self-Reflection

by BubblegumMurderer



Category: The Nutshack (Cartoon)
Genre: Drugs, Empathy, Marijuana, Self-Reflection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumMurderer/pseuds/BubblegumMurderer
Summary: A moment of philisophy and self doubt in a puff of smoke.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ((Y'know i never thought i'd be doing a fic about the nutshack, but there's a first time for everything.))

“Y’know man, i’ve been thinking. Like, about life.”

Ed looked at Phil who sighed, leaning his head back on the cruddy black sofa with clouds of smoke around them, the small Filipino seemed to be rather gloomful, very unlike his usual cocky and obnoxious ways. His hat slightly leaned off his head and his black wrist bands were clinging onto his wrists. “So, i don’t HATE it here in Daily City, it’s great! I meet new people, go on crazy adventures and shit, i’m living a good life…” Phil said, taking another hit and letting the smoke blow out slowly. “Then what’s the problem?” Ed questioned. 

“Like, how long will it last?” Phil said as he tilted his head over slightly to face Ed. “Shit can’t be this good forever, right? Life’s a bitch and it’s gonna catch up to me.” He said, adjusting his hat. “I mean, look at me! I’m in my late 20’s and i’m still living with my uncle! I have no job, no stable income, what the hell am i doing? Even you’ve got a job, and you’re a 17 year old junkie idiot! …No offense.” Phil said as Ed shrugged showing he wasn’t offended by Phil’s statement. 

“I’m a living mess and i’m not getting any better, am i?” Phil sighed and closed his eyes. “Hey man..” Ed put his hand on Phil’s shoulder, Phil jolted a bit as he looked at Ed. “Like, life’s shit and all, but.. It’s not shit forever. A lot of people have those little.. Rough patches, i think. Just gotta take the hits and go with it. You're a strong dude, you can handle it.” Ed smiled softly as Phil sighed and smiled. “Yeah.. I guess you’re right, man. Gotta just go with it.”

Phil sighed and set down the half burnt joint on the table. “H- Hey, hey man.” Ed said as he poked at Phil’s shoulder to get his attention. “What?” He looked at him as Ed giggled a bit. “H- How many tickles.. Does it take to make an octopus laugh..” Ed was cracking up slightly, not even having told his joke yet. “I don’t know Ed, how many does it take?” Phil played along as he asked. “Ten tickles.” Ed burst out with laughter as Phil snickered a bit, softly hitting Ed on the shoulder. “You’re a fucking idiot.” Phil replied as he laughed, Ed coughed a bit, smoke having come out of his mouth. “But you laughed!"


End file.
